Big Time Rush Imagines
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: A collection of imagines about the boys! This is my first time doing imagines so I hope you guys like it!


**Me:Hey Rushers! This is my first imagine and I hope you guys like it! And also Happy New Year to everyone!**

* * *

><p>You and your friends were hanging out at the amusement park. Since you had a day off from school you friends thought it would be nice to go the amusement of the rides at the park you loved but their was one that wasn't your favourite. The roller were always scared of going on roller coasters but your friends loved being on roller coasters."Guys do you have to go on the roller coaster?" You asked."Yes we do you know we love roller coasters" Your friends replied."But you also know that I can't stand going on them and you know I don't want to be left alone" You say in a sad tone so your friends can stay with you and not ditch you.<p>

"We know (Y/N), and we're sorry but we really want to go on the roller coaster. But how about we make a deal we go on the roller coaster and you go on some other ride then when we come back we'll go on the ride you want to go on, deal?" Your friends say to make you feel better.

"Deal but you guys owe me one! You say with a smile and shake your friends hand. Your friends go off and ride the roller coaster. Now it was your turn to find a before you try to find your ride your stomach started you decided to go the snack bar and buy some bought the nachos and sat down at a table and started nachos were delicious but your face was really messy because of the gooey cheese.

While you were still eating four guys came by your table and asked if they could sit there since there was free space and all the tables were full. They were all wearing sun glasses. You were so busy looking down and eating your nachos that you didn't even see who the boys were.

You looked up and recognised who they were. _"No way it's them oh my god. The boys sitting here? Next to me? I have to be dreaming this can't be happening"_ You thought."Hi Can we sit here?" The blonde one asked you."Sure" you mumble while still eating. "Thank you so much all the tables were full and we had no place to eat our food" The Hazel eyed boy said."No problem it's no trouble" You mumble.

They all sit down and start eating their food."You know you look really cute with cheese all over your face" James says to you. You smile to James. "James not again" Kendall says."What again?" James asks."Whenever we decide to have a boys day out you always find some stranger girl to bring into it" Kendall says."Guys I'm sorry I'm sorry but she seems really nice" James says.

"Okay its fine" Kendall says."Wait why are you sitting by yourself?" Carlos asks. You explain to Carlos and the boys how you ended up sitting at the food court eating nachos."That's mean that your friends left you like that I know that we just met and everything but do you want to hang out with us for the rest of the day and get to know James better?" Kendall asks you."Sure I'd like that" you smile and say to Kendall."Great let's go!" Carlos.

You and the boys finished your food and then threw it out. "So where do you want to go first my lady?" James asks. "Any ride really I love all of them" You say to James. "How about we go on the bumper cars?" Carlos asks everyone. "Okay! Let's do it!" Kendall, James, Logan and you all say excitedly. You and the boys start working together towards the bumper cars.

You purposely start working slower so you could walk with James. James puts his arm around you. You smile. You and James talk about your new you had gotten a few weeks baxk and how everything was going great. James was feeling really happy having you next to him. As the other boys were walking together and you and James were behind them Kendall realizes you and James wern't next to them."Logan have you seen James and (Y/N)?" Kendall asks Logan.

"Nope I haven't seen them but they were right by us before" Logan says. "Carlos have you?" Kendall asks Carlos. "Nope me neither Kendall" Carlos says. Kendall looks around where him and the other boys were standing and sees that a bit back you and James were walking together and having your arms around each other. "Looks like James is getting to know (Y/N) a whole lot better" Kendall says. After walking almost halfway across the amusement park the boys and you and James got to the bumper car ride.

You and the boys gave your tickets to the ticket collecter and went to go sit in a bumper found a green one and sat in it. Carlos found a red one and sat in it. Logan found a black one and sat in. You and James sat together in a blue car. You sat on the left and James sat on the right. "Ready to destroy the other boys?" James asks you. "Yup I'm ready" You said with your game face and the boys start driving the bumper cars.

Everybody starts bumping into one another. You had your eye on the other three boys. "Carlos I'm going to get you!" Kendall shouted and started chasing Carlos around. "No you won't" Carlos shouted back and started driving speedily. Logan was right behind Carlos and by Kendall. "Kendall do you want to gang up and take Carlos down?" Logan asks Kendall. "Yeah let's do it" Kendall says. Logan and Kendall drive up behind Carlos as fast as they could and ganged up on him. They got Carlos.

Now it was you and James to get them. "Kendall, Logan and Carlos me and James are going to get you!" You shout to them. "No you won't (Y/N)!" the other boys shouted back to you. James was enjoying himself being with you. "You do look really cute with your game face on" James says to you. "Thanks baby" You reply.

You sped and cornered the boys. "We'll looks like i got you" You say to them. "I'd say we underestimated you (Y/N) you have a good winning attitude" Kendall says.

"Thanks Kendall" You say with a smile. "I'm so happy right now baby I'm so proud of you!" James says. "Thanks baby I couldn't have done it without you" You say to him. You and James hug.

You and James and the boys get of the bumper cars and walk off to a bench to take a rest break. The boys all sit down and start talking and you sit next to James. "That was fun what do you want to do next?" James asks.

You were about to reply back to James when you got a phone call. It was your friends. "(Y/N) where are you we've been looking everywhere for you" Your friend says."(F/N) I'm fine I'm just with some friends" You say. "Wait what friends?" They ask.

"Um..you don't know them kssh..kssh..bye" You hang up the phone quickly. "Who was that?" The boys ask. "It was my friends they wanted to know who I was with and I just lied" You say.

The boys all just start laughing. You look at your watch and see that's its already 3:35. "Sorry guys it's already 3:35 and I need to reach home by 4" You say sadly. "Aww man I loved hanging our with you today (Y/N)" Kendall says. "Me too I had a great time" You say. You give all of the boys a hug and promise that we'll hang out again. You start to to walk towards the exit when James suddenly runs up in front of you.

"Wait (Y/N) I want to give you something" James says. "What is it?" You ask. James takes out a snail folded yellow piece of paper and hands it to you. You open it up and it reveals his phone number. "I want to to have it so you can call me" James says smiling."I will baby" you say. You take your phone and show it to James to copy your number.

James adds your number to his phone. You give James a huge hug. He hugged you tightly. James finally lets go. "Bye James" you say. "Bye (Y/N)" James says. You walk off towards the exit.


End file.
